Cloudrest
Cloudrest is one of the eight major cities in the province of the Summerset Isles, nestled along the highest peaks of Eton Nir, within the Isle of Summerset. Cloudrest is the Aerie of the Altmer, overseeing the entire island from the mountains of Eton Nir. It is home to the Welkynar Gryphon Riders, a group of Altmeri warriors that utilize Gryphons in combat. They are revered throughout the land. By game *Cloudrest (Arena) *Cloudrest (Online) Description Geography Cloudrest is situated on the highest slope of Eton Nir, along the southern reaches and towards the mysterious forest of Ebon Stadmont. Cloudrest is accessible from a path that derails from the main road that runs along the western bay. Cloudrest is divided into two areas, which descends the mountain. Upper Craglorn towers above the city, and it is the home of the Welkynar Gryphon Riders, who reside in the Cloudrest Aerie. The Aerie is the headquarters of the Riders; each is given a platform to land, which connects to the main platform. Around the platform are various siege weapons, such as Trebuchets and Ballistae. The center of the platform is where the Riders congregate and the Gryphons sleep in. The Aerie is connected to the upper city via a long bridge that towers over the lower district. From there begins the Cloudrest Upper streets, that eventually revolve around to the lower area. Continuing downward will lead to the town, where the populous gather to socialize and trade. Running along the lower area is a river, which descends into the western bay of the island. The main gate of the city connects to the lower area, with many towers scattered about the city. Underneath the city is a complex known as the Baron's Maze, not much is known about them. Traditions History Merethic Era Before the High Elves inhabited the Isle of Summerset, it was considered a part of Thras, an archipelago located north of the region. Thras is the home of the Sload, a race of slug-folk with an affinity in Necromancy. The Sload built the original settlement that would become Cloudrest until they were cast out by the Aldmeri. The city-state of Cloudrest was built atop of the ruins, which remain underneath the city for years. As time went on, the modern-day province of the Summerset Isles would be established, and the Elves would spread across the continent, resulting in the modern Elven races. Cloudrest would flourish as a Kingdom in the Summerset Isles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset IslesPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the Welkynar Gryphon Riders were led by Relequen, operating out of the Aerie that overlooks the city. At one point, the Welkynars were dispatched to capture a dangerous Sea Sload known as Z'Maja. Z'Maja utilizes strange magic, reminiscent of Nocturnal. The haze that she used was too strong for the Welkynars, but fortunately, they evaded it. But when the brought Z'Maja to Cloudrest, many questioned this, and it soon became prevalent that Z'Maja was plotting against the city. This turned out to be true when the Divine Prosecution was forced to evacuate the city, and the Welkynar (except Olorime) were captured by the Sload. With little hope, Olorime gathered warriors from across the land to defeat Z'Maja and her shadows. The Warriors were able to defeat shades of the Welkynar and their Gryphons, but it ultimately killed them. With them gone, Z'Maja was dealt with, saving Cloudrest. With the city saved, Olorime set out to rebuild the Welkynars and await the call for action.Observation Note 154: Z'Maja's CaptureWailimo's Personal Account''Events in "Woe of the Welkynars" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Cloudrest was under the rule of King Kelkemmenar.Events in Gallery Cloudrest (Arena).png|Cloudrest circa 3E 399. Cloudrest Illusionist card art.png|Cloudrest Illusionist in . Cloudrest (Online) 2.jpg|The Welkynar Gryphon Riders in Cloudrest. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, ''Arena was going to be a tournament based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Cloudrest's team was known as the Gladiators.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * ** ** * Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations